dos lobos y una triste historia
by Alfa y omegas
Summary: Se trata de los lobos que por el mal trato que recibían es su manada decidieron irse y no volver nunca mas, tras esto tendrán unas pequeñas aventuras y luego encontrar un territorio y se establecerán ahí pero el dije de su antigua manada nos odiaba y los ataca.


**"Dos lobos y una triste historia"**

**""SORPRENSA""**

**ESTA ES UNA SORPRENSA PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME AN LEIDO Y VANCADO HASTA EL FINAL**

**SOLO LES QUIERO AGRADECER Y ESTA ES MI FORMA DE HACERLO.!**

**Bueno antes de comenzar les quiero decir que solo será un capitulo, esta historia tendrá cosas que hasta ahora no la tiene ninguna otra, por eso he estado trabajando mucho en esto y tardare en actualizar el capítulo 17 de "Una aventura peligrosa" espero que lo disfruten y si les gusta díganme y si me falto algo y si tiene éxito are una secuela. (Pero tardo en hacer estas historias ya que tengo que encargarme de mi otra historia y del cole)**

**Por cierto los personajes que aparecen aquí son los mismos que están en mi perfil. Eso es todo espero que la disfruten.**

En las montañas frías y húmedas, que contienen prados y bosques maravillosos habitan dos lobos

Un lobo joven llamado Nerón, era aventurero, curioso, miedoso y sin casi nada de conocimientos

Y el otro lobo viejo llamado Scor, era calmado, valiente, misterioso y con un vasto conocimiento

Nerón: estábamos jugando entre todos, hasta que el líder llamado Demonio aulló para que todos nos juntáramos en una reunión

Demonio: espero a que todos estuvieran reunidos para empezar a hablar, "en unos dos minutos salimos de casería" le dije, vi como todos asintieron

Scor: ya era la hora de partir, pero antes de empezar nuestra búsqueda un olor golpeo mi nariz y me relamí

Demonio: no muy lejos de nuestra manada pasaban cuatro ciervos, "perfecto" pensé con una sonrisa, me puse a mirar detenidamente por un rato y vi a más débil, "atención el tercero es nuestro objetivo" le dije para que todos supieran

Scor: "señor usamos la estrategia cuatro, tres, tres" le pregunte (son cuatro lobos que van a estar esperando a que la presa llegue a un cierto punto, los otros dos grupos estarán ubicados a los costados de la presa para guiarla hacia los cuatro lobos)

Demonio: "exacto" le dije, mientras señalaba a los grupos

Nerón: me toco con Scor y Drako, a nosotros nos toco dirigir a la presa a la emboscada

Demonio: "están todos listos" les pregunte, cuando mire vi que todos asintieron e salieron corriendo

Scor: yo y mi grupo no fuimos silenciosamente por detrás, cuando estábamos en posición cada uno salto de sus escondites haciendo que se asustaran, mientras corríamos los dirigíamos a una colina bastante difícil de subir, pero me estaba quedando sin fuerza como los demás por que hace dos días que no comíamos

Demonio: vi que el grupo A se estaba quedando atrás y por eso gruñí

Ciervos: al escuchar el gruñido tomaron otro camino

Scor: vi que se desviaron así que rápidamente aumente mi velocidad y los corregí

Demonio: sonreí al ver que Scor los corrigió, cuando los ciervos pasaron por nuestro todos empezamos a correr, el grupo A iba por detrás, el B por la derecha y el mío por la izquierda

Scor: cuando llegamos a la colina, los primeros dos subieron pero cuando iba a subir el tercero se cayó haciendo que el cuarto también tropezara, "ahora vamos" les dije acelerando el paso

Demonio: cuando ya los tenían inmovilizados en el suelo les corte el cuello, haciendo que mueran desangrados, después de que estaban muertos me pare al medio y empecé a gruñir ferozmente para que nadie se acercara

Scor: cuando vi a Nerón que se estaba acercando lo detuve de inmediato, "que crees que haces" le pregunte

Nerón: "solo quiero comer algo" le dije mientras me relamía

Scor: "vas a tener que esperan si no quieres morir" le dije mirando a Demonio

Demonio: cuando todos estaban a una distancia considerable empecé a comer después de un rato de comer, les deje lugar a los otros alfas para que comieran.

Scor: cuando todos terminaron de comer me acerque para probar mi primer bocado, pero antes de hacerlo alguien salto sobre mi inmovilizándome

Demonio: "nadie más come" le dije arriba del

Scor: le pegue un parada en el estomago y me lo saque de encime, "si no fuera por mi nadie estaría comiendo ahora" le grite mientras caminábamos en círculo

Demonio: "me estas desafiando" le dije mientras saltaba para morderlo

Scor: lo vi justo antes de que me pudiera morder y rápidamente me corrí de su camino, "no te estoy desafiando, solo quiero comer algo igual que los demás" le dije señalárselos

Demonio: "dije que nadie más come" le grite molesto por su acción

Scor: se me ocurrió que a la noche podría venir y comer algo, "está bien" le dije retirándome

Demonio: cuando no había nadie me retire del lugar

Unas horas más tarde, cuando era de noche.

Scor: vi que no había nadie así que decidí ir por algo de comer, cuando llegue no encontré a nadie

Demonio: cuando vi que llego Scor espere el mejor momento para atacarlo

Nerón: vi que Scor saco un pedazo de carne, entonces decidí ir a sacar uno yo, pero antes de que llegara vi a Demonio salir de los arbustos y lastimar a Scor en su cortado

Scor: gruñí de dolor cuando sentí unas garras atravesar mi piel, cuando mire mi costado vi tres marcas que sangraban

Demonio: me reí diabólicamente y le dije "nadie más come"

Scor: le tire el pedazo de ciervo a Nerón que estaba detrás mío, "Nerón si quieres puedes irte con migo y dejar a estos abusadores e empezar una manada con migo" le ofrecí mientras retrocedía en posición defensiva

Nerón: realmente no savia que hacer, con Scor savia que tenía alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir ya que era el que siempre dirigía al grupo y corregía todos los errores

Demonio: me reí de lo patéticos que eran, "sabes que si te vas no sobrevivirás ni una hora" le dije fríamente

Nerón: "con esta manada tampoco lo haré, así que me voy con Scor" le dije totalmente decidido

Scor: hacen ti y los dos tomamos rumbo hacia lo desconocido, yo tenía experiencia en lo de sobrevivir solo porque antes de unirme a esta manada yo era un lobo solitario que deambulaba las tierras bajas e saqueaba a los humanos. Luego de caminar unas horas ya era de noche "dormiremos acá" le dije mientras entraba a revisar una cueva que solía usar cuando era un lobo solitario "no hay nadie" le dije mientras me intentaba acostaba en un rincón ya que aun mi herida estaba sangrando

Nerón: "déjame ayudarte" le dije, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse, "tu herida sigue sangrando" le dije preocupado

Scor: "si lo sé, me puedes hacer un favor" le pedí amablemente

Nerón: "claro, que será" le pregunte

Scor: "afuera de la cueva hay una planta que tiene hojas amarillas" le indique, "trae dos y una piedra con filo" le pedí

Nerón: solo hacen ti y procedí a buscar lo que me pidió, luego de unos minutos había encontrado todo y estaba regresando a la cueva

Scor: estuve esperando a Nerón por 30 minutos y ya me estaba preocupando, cuando de repente sentí un ruido proviniendo del costado de la cueva, "Nerón eres tú" pregunte asustado ya que en mi condición no podría hacer mucho

Nerón: cuando ya tenía la cueva a la vista note algo que me llamo la atención

Scor: "Nerón eres tú" pregunte de nuevo intentado pararme, pero estaba muy débil y lo único que logre fue caerme de nuevo

Nerón: rápidamente me escondí en unos arbustos y observe como un oso pardo no de gran tamaño, "ahora que hago" me pregunte preocupado y desesperado

Scor: me quede congelado cuando vi al oso pardo, "Nerón" grite asustado

Nerón: estaba igual de asustado que Scor pero sabía que solo yo podría hacer algo, "que hago, que hago" pensé preocupado y apurado, luego de pensar por un segundo me decidí a hacer algo

Scor: cada vez estaba más cerca y el miedo me invadía mas "por los menos disfrute mi vida" dije en voz baja, mientras cerraba los ojos, pero de repente ciento un fuerte ruido entreabrí los ojos y veo al oso pardo tirando en el piso y a Nerón arriba, "gracias" tartamudee, porque aun estaba impactado por lo que acababa de pasar

Nerón: estaba muy agitado por el esfuerzo y el susto que tenia, "lo logre" dije sin poder creerlo

Scor: luego de que los dos guardamos silencio por un raro largo pude reaccionar y le dije con un suspiro de alivio, "estuvo muy cerca eso"

Nerón: mi respiración se había calmado y el corazón se había normalizado, "sí que lo estuvo" le dije alegremente y con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, pero luego recordé las cosas que me había pedido Scor y rápidamente Salí de la cueva y las busque, luego de un momento ya las tenia y se las había entregado a Scor que estaba haciendo una mescla rara en una roca, "que es eso" le pregunte curioso

Scor: "es una antigua mescla que usábamos en mi manada para sanar mucho mas rápido" le conteste con un poco de tristeza al recordar a mi manada

Recuerdo de la manada de Scor.

Scor: habían pasado dos semanas desde que termine el entrenamiento de alfa, yo estaba con mi novia pasando un rato juntos ya que estando en la escuela de alfa no podía pasar casi nada de tiempo con ella ni mis amigos, "como extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo" le dije con un poco de tristeza

Novia de Scor: "no te preocupes cariño" le dije tiernamente, mientras le daba un gran beso

Scor: acepté el beso con mucho gusto, nos quedamos besándonos por lo que parecieron horas pero por mi mala suerte fueron minutos, quería que nunca terminara este momento pero teníamos que tomar aire, "fue increíble Lizy" le dije atontado

Lizy: me reí de cómo actuó, "tienes cara de tonto" le dije juguetonamente (es una loba linda de pelaje blanco con excepción de una de las orejas que es negra y tiene ojos color celeste, es omega)

Scor: "gracias amor" le dije sarcásticamente pero con una gran sonrisa, le iba a dar un sorpresa porque era su cumpleaños, cuando de re repente aparece un lobo aparentemente estaba muy apurado y preocupado, cuando se fue acercando mas note que era Grel pero tenía algo raro cuando estuvo al frente de mi note que tenia cortes por todo el cuerpo "que te paso" le pregunte, temiendo lo peor

Grel: "están atacando a la manada necesitamos a todos" le dije con tristeza (tiene pelaje color marón claro con unas pequeñas manchas plateadas en la espalda y en la cara, tiene ojos color verde azulados, es alfa)

Scor y Lizy se quedaron el shock al escuchar eso y dijeron al tiempo "que"

Grel: "que una manda aparentemente conquistadora está atacando a nuestra manada" le dije con apuro y con mucho miedo de que pasara lo peor

Scor: me tomo un segundo entender todo, hace barios días nos llegaron reportes de que habían atacado a la manada que estaba a norte a 30 kilómetros pero nunca pensé que vendrían acá, "cuida con tu vida a Lizy yo iré a ayudar" le dije seriamente, le dije un gran beso y tome rumbo para el centro del valle donde se libraba la batalla

Lizy: sentía que el mundo se me callo abajo cuando Scor se fue, "ni siquiera me pode despedir" susurré con tristeza

Grel: "será mejor que busquemos un lugar para estar a salvo" le dije seriamente

Lizy: solo hacen ti y lo seguí

P.V de Scor

Scor: Estaba corriendo con toda mi velocidad, cuando me detuve por que aparecieron dos lobos de la nada y su cara decía que no tenían buenas intenciones, "que quieren en esta manada" les pregunte en voz mientras me colocaba en posición defensiva, pero al no contestar me izo enojar pero cuando los iba a atacar un lobo salto de unos arbustos hacia mí, logre esquivarlo por poco pero aproveche que se distrajo al caer y rápidamente salte y con movimiento le corte el cuello, "ahora serian tan amables de contestarme" les pregunte con una gran sonrisa en mi cara

"lo pagaras maldito lobo" le dije muy enojado, mientras que corría a toda velocidad hacia un árbol cuando llegue di un salto aterrice en una rama he salto dando un par de giros, desenvaine mis garras y aterrice arriba del lobo provocándole doce marcas profundas en sus costados, "que te pareció eso" le pregunte burlonamente, pero sentí un dolor en mi cuello cuando me lo toque vi que me salía mucha sangra, de repente todo se puso negro y caí al piso ahogándome con mi propia sangre

Scor: "que te pareció eso idiota" le dije, mientras revisaba rápidamente mis heridas, "quien segué" les pregunte seriamente (disculpen si por ahí me paso con los insultos pero me meto mucho en el papel)

"supongo que si mis compañeros no lo han hecho lo haré yo" le dije seriamente mientras caminamos en círculo, he estado observando su técnica y había descubierto un punto débil debajo de la pata delantera del lado derecho, "veamos que tienes" le dije riéndome diabólicamente

Scor: busque el mejor momento y salte para atacarlo pero me sorprendió de lo rápido que me anticipo y me pego en mi costado haciendo que me quedara sin aire momentáneamente, "buena técnica" le felicite, luego lo empecé a atacar sin parar por dos minutos le había pegado un par pero era demasiado rápido y ya me estaba cansando y la pérdida de sangre me estaba poniendo cada vez mas débil, "valla que eres rápido" le dije enojándome, pero juste note que se distrajo y le di un buen golpe en la cabeza con mis garras desenvainadas provocándole que lo cortara un poco el cuello y que un ojo le quedara bastante herido, "nada mal" le dije en voz alta

Gruñí ferozmente del dolor que sentía y de la bronca que tenia por lo que me acababa de hacer "te puedo hacer una pregunta" le pregunte

Scor: "me la acabas de hacer" me burle de el

Me enoje mucho más cuando dije eso, "enserio idiota" le grite

Scor: "adelante" le dije riéndome

"cómo te llamas" le pregunte, en posición defensiva

Scor: "me llamo Scor y tu" le pregunte

"es un gusto Scor yo soy Yanko" me presente pero aun seguía en posición defensiva "solo te are esta oferta a ti" le dije seriamente, "únete a mi manada y sobrevivirás y hablare bien de ti para que te pongan como alfa en la manada" le ofrecí (es un lobo grande del mismo color que Kate solo que tienes unas manchas negras por el lomo y sus ojos son de color rojo sangre)

Scor: "es una oferta tentadora para alguien que es atacado" le dije pensativamente, "pero no me quedare con los míos, luchare por mi honor y familia" le dije seriamente, antes de lanzarle un ataque que le pego en su costado dejándole tres profundas y largas marcas que al parecer habían causado una hemorragia por que no le paraban de sangrar

Yanko: gruñí de dolor y le grite "me la pagaras" luego de un momento de concentración me focalice en Scor y olvide todos mis dolores y el cansancio e rápidamente empecé atacarlo provocándole grandes heridas por todo el cuerpo, "que te parece eso lobo debilucho" le dije burlonamente

Scor: algo que no me gustara que me dijeran era debilucho me hacia enojar y mucho "dilo una vez mas y son saldrás con vida de acá" le dije fríamente

Yanko: "debilucho" le dije riéndome fuertemente, antes de lanzarle un ataca letal a su costado que estaba muy herido

Scor: ahí al peso sin aire y muy débil pero algo me motivaba a seguir peleando, "te dije que no me digas debilucho" le grite parándome sin sentir el mas mínimo dolor y el cansancio y con un rápido movimiento le corte el cuello y vi toda la sangre saltar, pero antes de poder dar un paso caí al pedo muy adolorido y mi vista se estaba poniendo borrosa, pero antes de que todo se pusiera negro vi a Lizy corriendo hacia mí pero lo que más me dio pánico fue que un lobo que la estaba siguiendo, "cuidado amor" susurre de lo débil que estaba, pero al no escucharme el lobo salto y la agarro del cuello, haciendo fuerza le quebró el cuello y lo último que vi fue el cuerpo de la única persona que realmente ame caer al peso sin vida

Fin de recuerdo de Scor.

Nerón: escuche con mucha atención y tristeza su historia e realmente estaba llorando de lo triste que era, "lo ciento mucho" fue lo único que pude decir

Scor: agache la cabeza e intente aguantar mis lagrimas pero era imposible, "mejor me podes esto y nos vamos a dormir, pero primero comamos algo" le dije muy triste, mientras señalaba al oso

Nerón: luego de ponerle la mescla que había hecho Scor con unas vallas, agua y la planta, comer y acomodarnos nos fuimos a dormir, "buenas noches amigo" me despedí antes de caer profundamente dormido

Scor: "buenas noches" me despide y caí profundamente dormido, por nuestra suerte estaba el pelaje del oso para mantenernos calientes en esta fría noche

A la mañana siguiente.

"hoy aprenderás a valerte por ti solo" le dije seriamente mientras agachaba mi cabeza y llevaba mi pecho casi al piso, "esta es una de las técnicas de acecho más utilizada por los lobos solitarios" di conté, le hice una seña para que se quedara quieto e asiera silencio

Nerón: preste mucha atención a su técnica, me sorprendió mucho de que no caminada con los pies, sino que lo hacía de puntitas aparentemente cavando las garras

Scor: luego de un momento de acechar a mi presa por fin había hallado el momento gusto para atacar, cuando agacho su cabeza para comer pasto, salte arriba del ciervo, cuando caí arriba de el clave mis garras infligiéndole cortes profundos en la pansa y en los músculos de las patas traseras, luego de unos minutos por fin había cedido y estaba en el piso aparentemente agotado así que procedí a terminar con su vida, "así se caza cuando estas solo" le dije a Nerón pero al parecer estaba muy asombrado para atenderme

Nerón: luego de un rato pude volver a mí mismo, "guau fue increíble" le dije sorprendido

Scor: "qué esperas vamos a comer" le dije mientras arrancaba un pesado y lo empezaba a comer

Nerón: acerque tímidamente como era de costumbre en la manada, y rápidamente saque un pedazo temiendo que alguien me atacara

Scor: note como actuó Nerón y me estaba preocupando de que no se mejore "no te preocupes nadie te hará nada" le dije suevamente, mientras le daba un pedazo más grande

Nerón: tímidamente agarre el pedazo y comencé a comerlo, luego de unos minutos los dos habíamos quedado satisfechos, "y ahora que hacemos" le pregunte curioso

Scor: "comenzar tu entrenamiento" le dije seriamente, mientras tomábamos rumbo hacia un logar que solo yo conocía, "tu solo cógeme y no agás preguntes" le dije, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

Nerón: solo hacen ti y caminamos por cuatro horas, estaba maravillado de lo hermoso que era el lugar bosque por todos lados, un pasto verde y suave, el cielo azul y el sol brillando en su máximo esplendor, una péquela vertiente corría por nuestro lado y el cantar de las aves era muy tranquilizante tanto que me estaba quedando dormido mientras caminaba realmente solo me podría a ver imaginado este lugar en mis sueño, "guau es muy hermoso este lugar" le dije maravillado

Scor: "sí que lo es" le dije con tristeza al recordar lo que paso con Lizy, "bienvenido a nuestro nuevo territorio" le dije en voz alta para que me escuchara, estaba contento por una parte de volver a ver este lugar pero triste al recordar la cantidad de muerte que tenia este lugar, "vamos por aquí están nuestras cuevas" le dije, mientras le indicaba el camino a la cueva de la cabeza alfa

Nerón: note que estaba triste, pero todavía no sabía cómo se conocía este lugar de momería, "una pregunte" le pedí con respeto

Scor: tome aire profundo y le dije, "si quieres saber porque me conozco este territorio bien, es porque yo vivía con Lizy aquí" le conteste con tristeza

Nerón: me quede mudo cuando dijo eso, "enserio" le pregunte sin poder creerlo

Scor: "si en serio" le dije con tristeza, "ahora nos acomodaremos e comenzaremos tu entrenamiento" le dije seriamente mientras aceleraba el ritmo

Nerón: "pero porque mi entrenamiento" le pregunte curioso

Scor: "tengo un presentimiento de que lo necesitaras mucho en un mes" le dije seriamente, seguimos caminando por unos minutos hasta llegar a una colina que era mucho más alta que las demás y estaba en el centro del territorio, "por aquí" le dije indicándole el camino, al parecer los tres años que no estuve aquí a cambiado mucho, los caminos ya no están marcados, los ríos y lagos del territorio están sucios (quiere decir que tienes yuyos en los costados), las cuevas arruinadas y las tumbas caídas

Nerón: "que tétrico que es este lugar" le dije, mientras un escalofríos corría por todo mi cuerpo

Scor: "si habrías venido hace tres años aquí, todo esto estaría en perfecto orden" le dije mirando los lugares que yo solía visitar diariamente, "estamos cerca" le dije mientras comenzaba a subir la colina, al principio me costó un poco pero luego no tuve mayor dificultad

Nerón: cuando llegamos a la cueva quede totalmente sorprendido, la cueva estaba lleno de unas extrañas figuras, "guau, que es todo esto" le pregunte curioso pero a la vez sorprendido

Scor: "son las reglas de nuestra antigua manada" le conteste, riéndome entre diente por su cara, "acá están todos los conocimientos de nuestro lideres" le agregue

Nerón: estaba muy sorprendido "esto es increíble" le dije aun sorprendido, "aquí pasaremos la noche" le pregunte

Scor: "si" le dije, "ahora vamos tenemos que comenzar tu entrenamiento" le dije seriamente

Nerón: solo hacen ti y salí de la cueva siguiendo a Scor, "ahora a donde vamos" le pregunte ansioso

Scor: "a donde nosotros entrenábamos" le dije sonriendo, pero cuando llegamos todo estaba en muy mal estado, los troncos para hacer flexiones tirados y con marcas de garras, huesos aparentemente de lobos, la pista de carrera no se veía y los arboles todos secos "si que da miedo este lugar" le dije mientras pateaba un cráneo, "tu primer ejercicio será acomodar todo este lugar" le dije seriamente, le explique todo lo que tenía que saber y luego me fui a cazar

Nerón: quede con la boca abierta, pero se me había ocurrido algo así que no me queje y empecé a trabajas, lo primero que hice fue fácil ya que tenia garras afiladas y tranquilamente podía cortar los yuyos altos, pero luego se puso más cansador cuando me toco cortar los más pequeños, luego de trabajar por seis horas había logrado cortar todo el plasto y juntar los esqueletos pero me daban un poco de asco, "de quien habrán sido estoy huesos" le pregunto curioso, luego de dos otras mas ya era de noche pero ya había logrado hacer casi todo, solo me quedaba acomodar los troncos y destapar un canal que no sabía que era, camina hacia la cueva que nos íbamos a quedar cuando llegue vi a Scor esperándome con un gran pedazo de caribú, "es para mí" le pregunte mientras me relamía

Scor: "es hecho un gran trabajo te mereces esto" le dije contento, realmente había sobrepasado mis expectativas, "te puedo hacer una pregunte" le pedí

Nerón: mientras comía le dije, "adelante"

Scor: "que tienes pensado hacer" le pregunte, prestándole atención a su respuesta

Nerón: "sinceramente, pienso quedarme aquí y formar una manada" le dije seriamente

Scor: me quede sorprendido por su respuesta, pero lo apoyaba totalmente, "entiendo, mañana a las cinco P.M arriba" le dije seriamente, mientras me acomodaba en la cama de hojas que me había hecho, "haya esta la tuya" le dije indicándosela

Nerón: luego de comer, me acosté en mi cama de hojas y quede profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente.

Scor: fue el primero en despertarme, como aun no salía el sol y Nerón seguía dormido decidí ir a cazar el desayuno

Nerón: cuando sentí alguien irse me desperté y me encontré con que Scor no estaba, luego de quince minutos el regreso con un caribú de buen tamaño, "parece que aun puedes cazar bien" le dije, mientras sonreía

Scor: "el secreto está en la estrategia" le dije, mientras arrastraba el caribú al centro de la cueva, cuando llegue lo solté y empecé a comer, "hoy terminaras unas tareas más" le dije seriamente, en realidad quería preparar la manada para darle la bienvenida a mis "amigos"

Nerón: solté un suspiro e seguí comiendo, luego de unos minutos los dos habíamos quedado satisfechos y yo me retire a hacer mis deberes "porque él no me puede ayudar" me pregunte molesto, pero cuando iba caminando note algo muy extraño, "pero que paso aquí" me pregunte, al ver que toda la orilla del rio que cruzaba el territorio estaba totalmente limpia y los caminos señalados con piedras

Scor: me reí entre dientes de su reacción, "no sos el único que trabaja acá" le dije contento

Nerón: "eso note" le dije sorprendido

Scor: "ahora puedes ir a terminar el campo de entrenamiento" le pregunte, "por cierto el canal esta a la derecha de los troncos subiendo por la colina" le indique

Nerón: "claro que lo haré" le dije emocionado, mientras salía corriendo hacia la zona donde se entrenaba

P.V de Scor.

Luego de que Nerón tomo rumbo hacia la zona de entrenamiento, me fui hacia la frontera oeste del territorio, ayer dando unas vueltas encontré a unos lobos solitarios que aparentemente estaban intentando formar una manada, camine sin parar por media hora y por fin llegue al lugar de juntada que era en la frontera oeste, "hola hay alguien" pregunte el voz alta al no ver a nadie

"si hay alguien, por cierto me olvide de presentarme ayer" me disculpe, "mi nombre en Iara" me presente con respeto (es una loba del mismo tamaño que Lilly, tiene pelaje azul escuro con excepción de las patas, cola y orejas que son de color verde, tiene ojos color verdes flúor, es alfa)

(Por cierto en esta historia están los rangos comunes de omega a alfa)

"es un placer conocerte y los demás" le pregunte

Iara: "fueron a cazar algo a donde nos dijiste" le conteste con respeto, ya que el nos había organizado y cuando todos vinieron él iba a ser nuestro próximo líder

"entiendo" le dije, luego de unos minutos regresaron todos, "buenos días" los salude

Casi todos los lobos y lobas dijeron al tiempo "buenos días señor"

"Iara serias tan amable de presentarme a cada uno y decirme su rango" le pregunte

Iara: "en lo absoluto señor" le dije mientras mi paraba y comenzaba a caminar, el primero que le iba a presentar era a Willy ya que era el mejor en todo "señor él es Willy uno de los mejores alfas que tenemos" se lo presente

Lo mire con detenidamente por un momento, "mucho gusto Willy" lo salude extendiéndole mi pata

Willy: "el gusto es mío señor" le dije estrechando las patas (es un lobo más grande que Garth, tiene pelaje totalmente morado y sus ojos son de color morado claro)

Iara: seguimos caminando unos segundos y encontré a Kasius "señor él es Kasius y es omega"

"mucho gusto Kasius" le salude

Kasius: "es gusto es mío señor" le dije con respeto (es un lobo un poco más que pequeño que Humphrey, tiene pelaje color amarillo claro casi blanco, con ojos color amarillo pato)

(No estoy muy despierto para escribir bien las descripciones perdón)

"sigamos" le ordene a Sheyka

Iara: realmente estaba funcionando tener un líder, todos se estaban comportando realmente bien, "haya esta Jack es alfa" le dije apuntándolo

"hola Jack" le salude con respeto al ver que era un lobo con mucho potencial, sus músculos estaban bien marcados y el carácter era muy serio

Jack: "hola señor" lo salude seriamente (es un lobo del mismo tamaño que Humphrey solo que esta mucho mas ejercitado y su carácter es muy malo, tienes pelaje color negro con algunas manchas azules por la espalda y su pecho es color rojo, tiene ojos color celestes)

Realmente me sorprendió su seriedad, pero seguí mi camino cuando estábamos afuera del alcance de su oído le dije a Iara "no le vendría mal cambiar el humor"

Iara: me reí de su comentario y le dije "el es tierno, sensible y divertido bueno cuando esta con migo" le dije riéndome nerviosamente

"quieres decir que es tu compañero" le pregunte al ver si había entendido

Iara: "no" le dije molesta por su mal entendido

"entonces" le pregunte confundido

Iara: "él quiere salir con migo desde que nos conocimos" le dije, mientras me sonrojaba ligeramente

"bueno, quien mas queda por conocer" le pregunte ansioso

Iara: "solo queda por conocer a Ingrid que es omega" le conteste

"en donde la podemos encontrar" le pregunte

Iara: "en su cueva" le conteste con respeto

"no hace que me trates con tanto respeto y vamos estoy ansioso por conocerla" le dije muy contento, luego de caminar por unos minutos llegamos a una pequeña cueva y en el interior se veía a un lobo durmiendo pacíficamente

Iara: llegamos a la cueva y entre silenciosamente, cuando estaba a su lado la empecé a mover y decir "Ingrid despierte"

Ingrid: empecé a despertar al sentir que alguien me hablaba y movía "que pasa" pregunte adormecida (es una igual a Lilly solo que tienes el pecho marón claro y los ojos azul claro)

Iara: "nuestro líder esta acá y quiere conocerte" le conteste suavemente

Ingrid: cuando dijo algo me pare sápidamente y camine hacia la salida, "buenos días señor"

"buenos días" la salude con alegría, estaba un poco sorprendido por su reacción pero no me importo

Iara: "eso son todos los lobos que hay" le dije saliendo de la cueva

"Muchas gracias Sheyka, diles que los quiero a todos al mediodía en el centro del valle al frente de esa colina" le indique la colina más alta de toda

Iara: "entiendo, señor estaremos a esa hora" le dije con respeto

"adiós y cuídense" me despedí

Fin P.V de Scor.

Unas horas después, Nerón había terminados de hacer todo lo que le pidió Scor y todos los lobos habían ido al centro de valle

Nerón: me estaba lavando un poco en el rio ya que después de trabajar tanto estaba todo sucio, sumergí mi cabeza en el agua por unos segundos y luego la saque pero algo estaba diferente "pero que es todo ese ruido" me pregunte curioso pero a la vez asustado, salí del agua y me sacudí rápidamente e Salí corriendo hacia el origen del rio, cuando llegue quede sorprendido al ver varios lobos aparentemente esperando a alguien

Iara: estábamos esperando a Scor cuando de repente vi a un lobo que me llamo la atención, tenía pelaje color gris claro con el pecho color blanco, "es muy lindo" pensé sonrojándome ligeramente

Nerón: me estaba acercado y cada ves veía que una loba me meraba extraño, cuando estaba al frente le pregunte, "estas bien y que es todo esto"

Iara: me todo un segundo reaccionar, "disculpa es que estaba pensado en algo" le dije rápidamente

Nerón: estaba un poco extrañado por la reacción de la loba, pero no le di mucho importancia, "que es todo esto" le pregunte curioso

Iara: "estamos esperando a Scor" le conteste, "por cierto yo soy Iara y tu" me presente y luego le pregunte ansiosa por saber su nombre

Nerón: "mi nombre es Nerón" le conteste

Iara: "un gusto" le dije ansiosa

Nerón: "y para que esperan a Scor" le pregunte intrigado

Iara: "queremos unirnos a su manada" le conteste contenta

Nerón: me sorprendió su respuesta, "en serio" le pregunte emocionado y contento

Iara: "si en serio" le dije igual de contesta y emocionada

Unas horas después todos estaban organizados y ya pertenecían a la manada, mientras que Nerón y Iara estaban entrenando todos los demás estaban haciendo algo para que la manada quedara como antes

Iara: "peleas bien para ser novato" le felicite

Nerón: "y tú no peleas nada mal para ser una chica" la felicite

**(Quiero adelantar el tiempo porque si sigo así no terminare más y sura súper larga y todavía tengo que agregarle unas cosas muy especiales)**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Scor y nerón se fueron de su manada, mientras tanto en su manada llamada Káiser todos los lobos convivían en perfecto orden y se habían unido 42 lobos más y cada vez crecí más la manada, Nerón y Iara aparentemente se había enamorado y estaban viviendo en la misma cueva (no escribiere como se enamoraron porque es mucho pero luego agregare un capitulo contándolo y explicando unas cosas)

Nerón: ya casi oscurecía ya y me estaba preocupando por Iara por que aun no regresaba de la cacería

Iara: hoy tenía una gran sorpresa para Nerón ya que era su cumpleaños, entre a la cueva y lo salude dándole un gran beso "que te parece" le pregunte mostrándome mejor

Nerón: "guau te ves hermosa" le conteste baboseándome

Iara: "y eso no es nada" le dije en voz sensual mientras me acercaba a él moviendo mi cadera de un lado a otro, cuando estaba en frente de él le di un gran y apasionado beso mientras lo llevaba para atrás

Nerón: me estaba besando y sin darme cuenta estaba en el piso con mi espalda pegada al piso, "que haces" le pregunte nervioso

Iara: "solo me divierto un poco" le dije sensualmente, comencé a bajar por el cuello y se lo mordisquee apenas y vi que soltó un gemido de placer, luego de un rato de esta así seguí bajando hasta que llegue a su abdomen y seguí bajando mi lengua hasta llegar a la entre pierna, cuando abrió las patas pude ver su miembro creciendo, "parece que alguien se despertó" le di juguetonamente

Nerón: "no es mi culpa que seas tan linda y lo despertaras" le dije nervioso

Iara: me reí pícaramente y me lo metí en la boca provocando que Nerón soltara un gran gemido de placer, seguí chupándolo por unos segundos y luego lo enrosque con mi lengua y empecé a subir y a bajar pero era lento pero cada vez aumentaba la velocidad igual que los gemidos de Nerón

Nerón: estaba disfrutando tanto este momento, realmente nunca pensé que esto pasaría y lo estaba esperando ya de que queríamos tener hijos

Iara: seguí subiendo y bajando por 15 minutos hasta

Nerón: estaba en mi clima y no le pude avisar a Iara cuando de repente salto todo en su cara y en su boca

Iara: realmente me sorprendido cuando salto, pero traque lo quemas pude y lamí lo de mira cara, "es salado y rico" le dije saboreándolo mejor

Nerón: "a hora es mi turno" le dije pícaramente, la recosté de espaldas y le di un gran y apasionado beso, para mi pasaron horas pero solo fueron minutos solo pare para recuperar el aire y luego baje lentamente acariciándole con mi hocico su cuello al ver que lo estaba disfrutando le hice por un raro y luego seguí bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen y se lo acaricie un ratito y note que se estaba quedando dormida lo que me izo sonreír, lo seguí haciendo por unos minutos y por fin llegue a la zona de las entre pierna

Iara: me desperté totalmente cuando Nerón había llegado a mi entre pierna

Nerón: "estas lista" le pregunte nervioso

Iara: lo hacen ti y abrí mis piernas dejando a vista mi condición de mujer

Nerón: cuando iba a comenzar olfatee un olor dulce y no pude evitar darle una larga y profunda lamida

Iara: cuando izo eso, solté un gran gemido de placer

Nerón: sentí su gemido y vi que lo estaba disfrutando así que lo hice de nuevo, luego de que lo haya hecho tres veces decidí meter mi lengua en su condición de mujer e empecé a subir y bajar primero fue lentamente luego fui aumentando la velocidad cada vez mas igual que los gemidos de ella

Iara: realmente se sentía tan bien, pero estaba intentando aguantar mi clima para tener más placer hasta que no pude aguantar más y solté mis jugos por toda su cara

Nerón: realmente me sorprendieron sus jugos pero trague lo que más pude, luego lamí los que estaban en mi cara, "tiene gusto a dulce" le dije saboreando los de mi cara

Iara: "y aun falta lo mejor" le dije poniendo en posición

Nerón: "estás segura de esto" le pregunte amorosamente

Iara: "tan segura como que quiero pasar todo mi vida a tu lado" le dije cariñosamente

Nerón: solo hacen ti y me subí arriba de ella, esta sensación de tener algo calentito abajo mío se sentía tan bien, luego de un momento de pensarlo me decidí que si ella lo quería se lo daría, alinee mi miembro con su condición de mujer e hice un poco de fuerza y lo introduje, sentí un suave gemido y luego empecé a meterlo y sacarlo, estuve por unos minutos así y luego que tome confianza empecé a hacerlo más fuerte y rápido

Iara: se sentía tan bien, "más fuerte y rápido" le pedí entre gemidos

Nerón: solo hice lo que me pedía, luego de estar así por unos 4 minutos mi miembro choco con algo hice fuerza y logre romperlo

Iara: grite de dolor cuando se me rompió la membrana, estaba feliz de que haya sido con Nerón y con ningún otro mas

Nerón: pare inmediatamente y le pregunte preocupado "estas bien"

Iara: "no me duele mucho" le dije adolorida

Nerón: "quieres que paremos" le pregunte aun más preocupado

Iara: "no, solo dame un momento" le pedí

Nerón: "está bien, pero si sigues así pararemos" le dije seriamente

Iara: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije, luego de que pasaran unos minutos el dolor ya había pasado por completo, "sigamos" le dije pícaramente

Nerón: "ya estás bien" le pregunte

Iara: "si ya no me duele, puedes seguir" le conteste

Nerón: hacen ti y empecé de nuevo pero mucho más lento

Iara: "te importaría aumentar un poco la velocidad" le pedí

Nerón: hice lo que me pidió y aumente la velocidad

Iara: lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, "más fuerte y rápido" le pedí entre gemidos

Nerón: solo procedí a hacer lo que me dijo, luego de estas así por unos minutos sentía mi clima venir, pero aguante lo mas que pude para que lo disfrutara mas pero llego un momento en que no pude aguantar y lo solté

Iara: estaba en mi clima y lo solté por qué no pude aguantar más, "estuvo increíble" le dije, antes de caerme al piso

Nerón: "sí que lo estuvo" le dije arriba de ella, luego de esto los dos caímos profundamente dormidos

Al día siguiente. **(Es el primer limoncito que escribo espero que les haya gustado)**

Scor: me desperté apenas sentí los rayos de sol golpear me cara, me tomo un momento acostúmbrame a la luz y luego me estire y levante, "ahora solo tengo que llamar a la manda y avisarles" pensé con preocupación, salí afuera de la cueva y solté un largo y fuerte aullido para llamar a mi manda, luego de un unos minutos vi a un par que estaban

"señor que pasa" le pregunte acercándome con unos lobos mas

Scor: "espera a que lleguen todos y les diré" le dije seriamente, "tu busca a los demás mientras tanto yo busca a Nerón y Iara" le dije seriamente

"entendido señor" le dije con respeto, mientras me retiraba

Scor: camine por unos minutos, pero antes de llegar a su cueva un olor muy fuerte golpeo mi nariz, "no puede ser verdad" pensé rodeando los ojos, me asome por la entrada y mis sospechas se confirmaron, "Nerón y Iara" les grite desde la entrada de la cueva

Nerón: me desperté apenas sentí un grito, "que pasa" pregunte alterado

Iara: me desperté de repente al escuchar un grito y Nerón bastante alterado, "que pasa" pregunte confundida

Scor: me estaba riendo de su reacción, "por favor, dejen de hacer eso y lávense" les dije retirándome

Nerón: "no es manera de aparecer" le dije molesto y nervioso

Scor: "lo siento, pero sur guio un tema importante y necesito que este toda la manada para una reunión urgente" le dije seriamente

Nerón: "entiendo pero ahora puedes irte" le dije molesto, mientras me sonrojaba profundamente

Scor: "está bien, los quiero en 15 minutos" le dije seriamente, antes de retirarme

Nerón: "eso fue muy vergonzoso" le dije aun mas sonrojado

Iara: "sí que lo fue" le dije nerviosa y sonrojada, "será mejor que nos demos prisa" le dije intentándome de parar pero luego recordé que Nerón estaba arriba y lo que había pasado anoche

Nerón: salí lentamente de ella y me pare, "si es mejor que vallamos a lavarnos" le dije oliendo el olor que había

Iara: los dos caminamos hacia el lago que no estaba a mas de 3 minutos de nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos le pedí ayuda a Nerón y cuando se acerco lo empuje al agua, "esta fría" le pregunte entre risas

Nerón: me reí de ella y luego se me ocurrió algo, "porque no la pruebas" le dije agarrándola e tirándola al lago,"esta fría" le pregunte riéndome

Iara: me molesto un poco al principio pero luego me reí junto con Nerón, "esta linda" le dije relajándome

Nerón: luego de que terminamos de lavarnos salimos y nos secamos con el sol,"será mejor que vallamos no deben de estar esperando" le dije apurado, mientras me paraba y empezaba a caminar

Iara: lo empecé a seguir, cuando llegamos vimos a toda la manada esperándonos, "llegamos tarde" le pregunte a Scor

Scor: "en lo absoluto, llegan justo a tiempo" les conteste en voz baja, "seguramente se preguntaran por que los mande a llamar" les dije en voz alta y de liderazgo, vi como todos asintieron, "bueno me temo que no son buenas noticias" les dije con tristeza, "han llegado reportes de que una manada liderada por su líder llamado Demonio nos quiere atacar" les dije seriamente y vi como todos empezaban a habar y unos empezaron a entrar en pánico, "tranquilos" les pedí

"de que tamaño es la manada" pregunto un lobo entre la multitud

Scor: "me temo que el triple de nosotros, pero tienen una desventaja" les dije seriamente, pero algunos no estaban seguros, "yo y Nerón conocemos perfectamente esa manada y sabemos que es desorganizada y la mayor parte de los lobos están débiles" les dije recordando ese mes de sufrimiento, "llegaran mañana por la noche así que quiero que ahora todos los alfas busque comida y descansen lo más posible porque cera duro" le ordene, pero note que algunos estaban nervioso, "no se preocupen entre hoy y mañana reduciremos nuestro territorio para que los que les toca vigilar sean menos y cubran mayor terreno" les dije sabiamente y vi como muchos se sorprendieron

"pero si llegan a atacar antes" pregunto un omega muy preocupado y asustado

Scor: "he estado en contacto con una manada a no menos de cuatro horas de aquí" le constate pacíficamente, "ellos han tenido problemas con la misma manada y han ofrecido su ayuda mañana llegaran temprano" le agregue con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro

"pero si atacan hoy" pregunto el mismo omega

Scor: "primero tendrán que pasar por la manada aliada y de si lo hacen mandaran un mensajero avisándonos para que vallamos a ayudar" me conteste, mientras bajaba por la colina e me acerque al omega, "si quieres y te hace sentir mejor puedes están con migo todo el tiempo que quieras" le dije conteste, mientras ponía mi pata en su hombro

"enserio señor" le pregunte emocionado pero a la vez aliviado

Scor: "claro que si" le conteste muy alegre

"esta bien" le dije conteste

Scor: "alguien mas quiere preguntar algo" les pregunte en voz alta para que todos me escucharan

"si señor como hacemos con el tema de los sanadores la mayoría se ha ido de la manada tras tener problemas" pregunto un alfa acercándose lentamente

Scor: "no te preocupes por eso, en unas horas estarán de regreso ya que ninguno tiene conocimientos de cómo cazar ni sobrevivir solos" le conteste, pero como si fuera una señal los cinco sanadores entraron con las cabezas agachadas, "bienvenidos a nuestra manada, que buscan" les pregunte curioso

"solo queremos pedirle perdón por lo sucedido y si nos podría dejar entrar de nuevo en su manada" preguntaron todos los sanadores al tiempo

Scor: note que todos en la manada se quedaron muy sorprendidos, "esta bien, pueden formar parte de nuestra manada pero busque una cueva cerca de acá" les ordene mientras le señalaba el territorio que usaríamos para dormir estos días, "necesito que tengan todos los suministros preparados y que estén atentos a cualquier cosa que paso entre hoy y mañana" les dije antes de retirarme con el omega, realmente no sabía quién era porque se había unido ayer y fue Nerón quien lo permitió, "pueden irse a hacer lo que les pedí y alguien explique la situación a los sanadores" les dije, antes de seguir mi camino, "cómo te llamas" le pregunte al omega

"sinceramente señor no recuerdo nada, si no fuera por su amigo Nerón estaría muerto" le conteste tristemente al no recordar nada de mi

Scor: "me puedes decir cómo te encontró Nerón" le pregunte

"si claro" le conteste, "no le importara que vallamos al lago y luego le cuento tranquilo" le pregunte tímidamente, realmente tenía mucha set y necesitaba calmarme para poder contarle todo, luego de que caminamos por unos minutos por fin habíamos llegado, me acerque a la horilla y le di unos sorbos al agua realmente era muy refrescante y me tranquilizo mucho, "bueno le comenzare a contar" le dije sentándome, mientras cerraba mis ojos

Flash back

Omega: Estaba caminando cuando de repente ciento muchos ruidos proviniendo de una cueva, aparentemente eran de una chica, "pero que pasara halla" me pregunte curioso, cada vez que me acercaba se sentían mas grito, yo en ese tiempo era un lobo solitario ya que me había separado de mi manada por que había tenido problemas con el líder y su hija

"ven aquí maldita" grito un lobo, desde adentro de la cueva

"ayuda" grita la loba desesperadamente

Omega: me fui acercando cada vez más a la cueva, pero apenas escuche los grito de la loba empecé a correr lo más rápido que podía, cuando al fin llegue quede horrorizado por lo que vi, el lobo tenia a la loba del cuello aun con vida, "suéltala ya" grite muy enojado, aunque no la conocía sentía que debía protegerla

"y quien se supones que eres tú" le pregunte soltando a la loba

Omega: "yo soy un lobo y nada más" le conteste, poniéndome en posición de ataque, "ahora vete y vivirás" le dije seriamente

"me estoy muriendo de miedo" le dije sarcásticamente, note un punto débil y salte para atacarlo

Omega: rápidamente lo esquive y le devolví el golpe provocándole barios cortes, "vete ahora o morirás" le advertí de nuevo, pero a intentarme atacar de nuevo le hice lo mismo pero esta no con los mismo resultados, yo termine contra la pared de la cueva y el con tres marcas más en su costado, "terminemos de una vez por todas con esto" le dije molesto, mientras corría a toda mi velocidad y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero se me desvió un poco la pata y le corte el cuello

"yo moriré pero tu también" dije débilmente, antes de pegarle un la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía cuando lo hice ahí al piso y todo se puso negro

Omega: cuando me pego, volé y mi cabeza pego contra la pared y todo se puso negro

Fin flash back

Omega: "cuando me desperté, estaba solo en la cueva y lo único que recordaba era eso, desde ahí estuve vagando por varios días sin comer y luego Nerón me encontró en un árbol y me digo algo de comer e me invito a la manada" le termine de contar, realmente estaba muy triste

Scor: estaba medio sorprendido con su historia, pero comprendía en parte "no te preocupes, se que tu memoria volverá" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Omega: "gracias me haces sentir mejor" le dije un poco más alegre, pero todavía tenía mucho que pensar, "que quieres hacer ahora" le pregunte emocionado

Scor: "aremos tres cosas, primero te buscaremos un nombre, luego buscaremos algo de comer y por ultimo lo que tú quieras" le conteste con la misma emoción, me quede pensado por un rato y luego se me ocurrió un nombre, "que te parece que te llamemos Tails" le pregunte contento

Omega: lo pensé por un momento y luego le conteste alegro, "me gusta mucho" (Tails es un lobo del mismo tamaño que Winston, tiene pelaje color rojo claro con excepción de la cola y las patas que son negras, usa un collar con púas y sus ojos son de color naranja)

Scor: "entonces desde ahora te llamaras Tails" le dije con alegría, "mañana por la mañana le daremos la noticia a la manada, pero ahora vamos algo de comer" le dije, mientas nos dirigíamos a la zona de alimentación, luego de que comiéramos algo el decidió que le contara como era mi vida estuvimos charlando alrededor de cuatro horas pero lamentablemente lo tenía que dejar por que tenia que descansar para mañana ya que estos últimos días han sido agotadores ya que tenía que dirigir a una manada más grande y enseñarle todo lo que sabía a Nerón, "Tails perdóname pero tengo que ir a descansar mañana será un día muy lago" le dije con tristeza

Tails: "no te preocupes entiendo perfectamente" le dije contento, "que descanses bien" me despedí del

Al día siguiente después de todos se organizaran, que la mañana aliada se haya acomodado y que todos sepan que el omega se llamaba Tails, todavía quedaba de hacer un par de arreglos

Mientras tanto con la manada de demonio

Demonio: quería evitar chuzarme con la mañana que estaba a unas horas de aquí ya que gastaría fuerzas innecesarias solo me quería enfocar en la manada de Scor y Nerón, "ya están todos listos" les pregunte emocionado, porque por fin obtendría mi venganza desde que se fue Scor todos han estado mas desorganizados y inquietos

"si señor partiremos cuando nos diga" le conteste con mucho respeto

Demonio: sonreí para mi dentro, "diles que ahora mismo partiremos" le ordene, mientras me paraba y sonría sombríamente, "prepárate para lo que viene Scor" le dije riendo diabólicamente, camine hacia donde estaba la manada reunida y hable en voz alta y cara para que todos me escucharan "hoy daremos un golpe muy grande sin contar que si vencemos tendremos un territorio más grande y que abunde la comida así que no duden en atacarlos no tengan piedad con esos traidores" grite la ultima parte y vi que agitaban sus patas y gritaban, "que mueran los traidores"

De vuelta con Scor, Nerón y el líder de la manada aliada.

Scor: "Emer necesitamos que toda la manada tuya busque un escondite cuando yo suelte el aullido todos salen de sus escondites y atacan" el indique, realmente demonio no se esperaría un ataque sorpresa de dos manadas, "Nerón tu grupo los atraerá hacia la trampa que sería en el valle ya que ahí hay lugares donde se pueden esconder mejor nuestros lobos" le indique a Nerón y vi que asintió, "yo iré con el grupo C y prepararemos la trampa al final del valle" les termine de explicar cada un sabía que tenía que hacer y las dos manadas también sabían que hacer lo único que faltaba era buscar las comida del día para las manadas, resolver unos conflictos entre alfas y armar la trampa, "es todo pueden retirarse con sus repentinos grupos" le dije seriamente, realmente todo el tema esto me ponía los pelos de punta, era mi primera vez que organizaba un defensiva a un ataque así

Nerón: "crees que funcione" le pregunte a Emer

Emer: "estoy seguro de que si, al parecer Scor está muy decidido a hacer esto así que yo lo apoyo" le dije sinceramente (es un lobo del doble de tamaño de Garth, tiene un pelaje rojizo como el de Garth y tiene ojos color grises)

Nerón: "confió en ustedes, será mejor que vallamos con nuestros respectivos grupos y avisemos como está la situación y como actuaremos" le dije despidiéndome y tomando rumbo para mi grupo que era el B y estaba encargado de hacerle frente a la manada de Demonio y luego llevarlos hacia el valle, nosotros iríamos hasta el final del valle y dejaríamos a los heridos y luego daríamos la vuelta y contraatacamos de atrás, cuando llegue quede sorprendido porque los mejores alfas de mi manada y de la manada aliada estaban a mis órdenes, "hola, hoy lucharemos con honor y por nuestra tierra el que no quiere hacerlo nadie la obliga a quedarse, pero quiero que sepan que hoy los que luchen a mi lado serán considerados héroes y quedaran en la historia de esta manada " les dije en voz alta y con mucha sinceridad

Luego de eso todos aplaudieron y Jack dijo, "lucharemos junto a ti porque eres un gran líder y un buen compañero lo has demostrado estos tres meses ayudándonos a nosotros y a lobos que no conocías y has hecho feliz a muchos por tus grandes actos de valentía, así que hoy moriremos por ti y nuestra tierra" la ultima parte todos gritaron

Nerón: me sentía muy contento, "muchas gracias" les agradecí, "ahora pongámonos serios, nuestro grupo se encarga de hacerle frente a la amenaza y luego llevarla al final del valle que nos estará esperando el grupo C para atender a los heridos y activar la trampa, luego los que estemos en condiciones de pelear iremos a ayudar al grupo A con el contraataque desde atrás" les indique, estuvimos veinte minutos planeando todo e indicándoles a todos sus posiciones, todo lo que faltaba era comer y esperar a que llegaran

Unas horas después, en la manada Káiser todos los lobos estaban listos esperando el ataque.

Scor: "manda a alguien para que había si vienen o no" le ordene a un lobo que estaba pasando

"entendido señor, pero iré yo ya que soy el más rápido de la manada de Emer" le dije empezando a correr, no tarde mucho en notar un gran cantidad de lobos acercándose, rápidamente Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba Scor y le había "ahí vienen los lobos" le dije apurado

Scor: "bien, dile a Nerón que ya llegaron" le ordene al lobo

"entendido señor voy de inmediato" le dije con respeto antes de irme hacia donde estaba el otro líder, cuando llegue lo vi observando atentamente el sector norte del territorio, "señor señor" le llame apurado

Nerón: "que pasa" le pregunte preocupado, al ver que estaba apurado

"están llegando por el sur del territorio" le conteste, intentado recuperar el aliento

Nerón: "gracias por avisar, ahora ve con los demás atacaremos apenas entren al territorio" le ordene, realmente estaba aterrados por lo que pasaría, esperamos por unos minutos y vimos a una gran fila de lobos pero estaba asombrado todos estaban bastantes fuertes, pero luego de mirar por un rato note que solo los de adelante lo estaban los de atrás estaban débiles y parecían indecisos de hacer esto, "atención" les dije en voz no demasía alta para que me escucharan, "ataquen a los más fuertes y a los más débiles solo noquéenlos" les indique y vi que todos asintieron, "ataquen" grite y todos salimos de nuestros escondites e atacamos al enemigo, como yo era el líder iba delante de todos y me toco dar el primer golpe, al primero que localice fue a un lobo que me hacia la vida imposible en mi antigua manada, "prueba mis garras maldito" le dije gruñendo ferozmente, estuve luchando con ese lobo por cinco minutos, al parecer era uno de los mejores pero por fin lo pude vencer dándole un gran y fuerte golpe en el cuello, "retirada" les grite al ver que varios de los míos estaban heridos y dos había caído en combates, todos corrimos hacia el valle como Nerón nos indico, "un poco más" los alenté, luego de correr por cuatro minutos llegamos al final de valle y entramos en un pasadizo que estaba ahí, luego salimos a una especie de baldío donde estaban muchos lobos apurados que corrían de un lado al otro

"hay llegan los primeros heridos" grito un lobo corriendo hacia donde estamos nosotros

Nerón: "como están todos" les pregunte, "que vagas tenemos y todos los heridos vallan con ellos que los ayudaran" les ordene

"señor estamos bien la gran parte, solo hay ocho heridos y lamentablemente tres bajas" les conteste la ultima parte con tristeza

Nerón: "bien los que quieran y estén en condiciones acompáñenme a ayudar al grupo" les pregunte y vi a quince lobos que se levantaron y me miraban fijamente, "descansen y tomen agua luego partiremos"

P.V de Scor

Estaba esperando a que Demonio apareciera cuando note que el grupo A tenia bastantes dificultados con un lobo que al parecer era demonio, rápidamente baje corriendo la colina y empecé a correr donde se encontraba ese lobo cada paso que daba sentía que era la última cosa que aria en mi vida y el miedo me invadía pero decidí no hacerle caso y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca salte y le di un golpe directo a la cara, "hola Demonio" le dije con una sonrisa, "atención manada este lobo es solo mío" les grite a todos

Demonio: "valla que estoy sorprendido de un pobre lobo como tú haya podido dirigir esta manada" lo felicite, "pero no podrás contra mi" le dije fríamente, desenvaine mis garras y empecé a atacarlo sin parar acertando algunos golpes, "deja de moverte" le grite molesto, seguí atacándolo por unos minutos hasta que me canse, pero cuando lo vi sonreí porque tenía toda la cara cortada y un par de cortes no muy profundos en su costado

"es hora de la venganza" le dije muy molesto, dimos un par de vueltas y luego encontré el momento gusto para darle un golpe en la cara provocándole tres profundas marcas, "que te parece eso" le dije burlonamente, lo seguí atacando pero lentamente provocándole varis heridas profundas

Demonio: "ya basta" grite enojado, mientras le daba un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en su costado provocándole una herida mortal y mandándolo a varios metros

Gruñí de dolor cuando me pego, me levante lentamente por que estaba muy adolorido, "esto no termina acá" le dije seriamente, saque fuerzas de no sé dónde y corrí con toda mi velocidad cuando estuve al frente del salte y caí arriba del clavándole mis caras lo más profundo que podía y al intentar sacarme de arriba baje mis patas con fuerza provocándole doce marcas que sangraban de la hemorragia que le había provocado, "es tu fin" le dije seriamente, pero cuando le iba a dar el golpe final un lobo salto de la nada inmovilizándome en el piso

Demonio: aproveche la oportunidad y rápidamente le corte el cuello, haciendo que muera ahogado por su prima sangre

Fin P.V de Scor

Demonio ni el otro lobo se habían dando cuenta de que un lobo los observaba cuando mataban a Scor

Nerón: "los matare" grite, pero no era Nerón el tenia los ojos rojo sangre, todos los pelos erizados, sus dientes más grandes de lo normal y las garras tenían un extraño brillo como si fueran de diamante

Demonio: cuando mire al lobo quede congelado del miedo, "pe.. pe.. pero.. qui.. quien e.. eres.. tu.." tartamudee del miedo

Nerón: "no me recuerdas, no me dejaste comer y acabas de matar a mi mejor amigo" grite muy enojado, realmente no valía la pena hablar con un asesino, "di tus últimas palabras" le dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

Demonio: "disfrute matando a tu amigo" le dije fríamente, al ver un lobo de los míos saltado hacia ese lobo

Nerón: escuche al lobo que salto y con un rápido movimiento lo agarre de la cabeza "tu patético lobo piensas matarme" le dije riéndome de lo patético que era, hice un poco de fuerza y lo quebré el cráneo y luego se lo tire a los pies a Demonio, "es tu fin" le dije, mientras corría rápidamente hacia él y con un rápida movimiento le corte el cuello, luego todo de eso se puso negro

Iara: luego de una todos los lobos estaban muertos o eran nuestros prisioneros, "disculpa has visto a Nerón" le pregunte a Jack con mucha preocupación

Jack: "la última vez que lo vi estaba en el valle" le conteste y luego seguí llevando a los heridos hacia la zona donde estaban los sanadores

Iara: empecé a correr a toda mi velocidad hasta que llegue al valle, mire por un segundo y lo vi llorando arrida del cuerpo de alguien, cada vez daba un paso me sentía mas y mas asustada por una presencia, "Nerón eres tú" le pregunte al ver que estaba muy diferente

Nerón: al escuchar la voz de Iara se calma por completo y le contesta tristemente "si amor"

Iara: fui corriendo y lo abrase con toda mi fuerza, "te amo mucho amor, estaba preocupada por ti" le dije muy contesta de verlo, pero cuando mire a mi costado vi en cuerpo de Scor sin vida, "lo siento mucho amor" le dije con tristeza acariciándolo

Nerón: "era un gran lobo no merecía morir no de esa manera" le dije con mucha tristeza

Iara: lo abrase más fuerte y le dije suavemente, "lo sé amor, pero él no te habría querido ver así"

Nerón: "lo sé amor pero es imposible no llorar él era mi mejor amigo era como mi padre" le dije aun más triste

Iara: "tranquilo amor, el te quería mucho y lo izo por voz y la manada y merece que seas fuerte y que seas feliz recuerda la promesa que le hiciste" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Nerón: "tienes razón" le dije secándome las lágrimas y parándome, "gracias amor" le agradecí

Iara: "no es nada amor daría todo por voz" le dije amorosamente

Nerón: "será mejor que vallamos a preparar todo para el funeral" le dije con tristeza

Iara: estaba nerviosa pero se lo iba a decir, "amor estoy embarazada" le dije con alegría

Nerón: cuando me dije eso sentía una gran felicidad, "gracias amor por darme este regalo tan grande" le dije muy feliz

**Bueno queridos amigos acá termina esta historia espero que les haya gustado todo lo que hice y el limoncito que hice**

**Como esta es la primera historia que termino y de un solo capitulo le quise agregar muchas cosas pero algunas no pude por cuestión de tiempo y de que he estado enfermo estos últimos días, esta historia estaba pensada para ser subida el miércoles pasado pero por cuestiones de salud y del cole y problemas familiares no lo pude hacer**

**Pero espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leerla y acá abajo les pediré unos favores**

**1_ si me falta un personaje de anotar en mi perfil me lo podrían decir plis**

**2_comente que les paracito el limoncito**

**3_disfrutar mucho mis historias**

**4_no dudar en pedirme que escriba sobre algo o que haga alguna historia sobre el tema que quieran**

**Eso es todo espero que puedan cumplir mis favores se los agradecería más de lo que hago ahora**

**Bueno gracias a AndreaXAlxein por darme unas ideas y ayudarme**

**Besos a todos y cuídense mucho.!**


End file.
